I'm sorry Okasan
by Q'ssa Inuzuka
Summary: Maafkan aku oka-san, aku tak menyangka kalau kenyataannya seperti ini.  Aku benar-benar menyesal.


Nyaa~~ koniciwa minna san, Author gadungan back again *di hajar masa*. Kali ini Q'ssa buat tema yang gaje lagi. Maaf ya? *di timpuk* semoga bisa menghibur.

Disclimer :

Masashi Khikhikhikhi*bletak*

Maaf, ralat. Masashi Khisimoto.

Pair :

Sasuke Uchiha X Itachi Uchiha.

Gendre :

Family, Drama

Reted :

T+ *maybe*

Warning :

Typos, gaje, alur kilat, acak-acakan, newbie abis.

Summary :

Maafkan aku oka-san, aku tak menyangka kalau kenyataannya seperti ini.

Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Maaf.

Chap – 1_Kebenaran

Itachi berjalan gontai mendekati Sasuke.

"Dengan ini, matamu jadi milikku. Akan kuambil perlahan." Itachi mendekati Sasuke dengan nafas memburu. Dan sesekali batuk berdarah. Susano'o yang menyelimuti Itachi terlihat menipis. Melihat situasi ini Sasuke mengambil kunai berisi kertas peledak dan melemparkan ke arah Itachi.

"DUUAARR" bersamaan dengan meledaknya benda yang di lempar Sasuke, kepulan debu bertebaran di sekitar tempat Itachi berdiri.

"Hah!" Sasuke terkejut.

Di lihatnya Itachi masih berdiri dan terus mendekatinya.

Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran.

"Sial!" umpat Sasuke. Ia mulai panik dan melempar kunai berisi kertas peladak berkali-kali.

Tapi Susano'o merupakan pelindung terbaik, sehingga Itachi tidak terkena efek seranagan itu sedikit pun.

"Matamu, milikku." Kata Itachi saat jaraknya dengan Sasuke terbilang cukup dekat.

Sasuke benar-benar di puncak kepanikannya, ia melompat dan berniat menikamkan pedangnya pada Itachi.

"Trang" pedang dan Sasuke terlempar menjauh dari Itachi.

Itachi mendekat, terus mendekat selangkah demi selangkah. Dan tangannya terangakat.

'Dinding?' batin Sasuke saat mencoba untuk mundur. Tak ada jalan untuk kabur.

Tangan pucat berlumuran darah terus mendekati Sasuke.

Panik, takut, bingung, gelisah. Semua persaan itu teraduk menjadi satu.

Tepat saat tangan Itachi sudah beradara di depan mata Sasuke.

"Tuk." Ternyta tangan itu menyentuh dahi Sasuke. Dan Itachi terjatuh.

Sasuke maih terdiam, seakan tidak percaya apa yang ia lihat.

Awan hitam mulai menutupi cerahnya langit. Tetes, demi tetes hujan membasahi kedua uchiha tersebut.

Sasuke menatap kosong jasad Itachi. Mata kiri Sasuke menangis, tapi bukan air mata, melainkan darah. Ia tersenyum. Dan menjatuhkan diri di sebelah jasad kakaknya. Membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur hujan.

~Q'ssa Tsuki Inuzuka~

Sasuke sadar, saat ini ia telah berada di dalam gua yang hanya di terangi lilin.

"Kau sudah menang." Kata suara misterius.

Sasuke terdiam mencoba mengingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan.

"Lebih baik kau jangan memaksakan diri, kau kubawa ke sini karaena aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu. Ini tentang Itachi Uchiha."

"Deg" mata sasuke mebulat.

"Sepertinya kau tidak mengetahui apa-apa tentang kakakmu, agar kau percaya, aku akan memperkenalkan diri." Pria itu membuka topengnya.

"Aku, Madara Uchiha. Orang yang mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi."

Mata Sasuke kembali membulat.

"Semua yang Itachi lakukan, itu untuk melindungimu."

"Melindungi? Melindungi katamu? Huh! Itu hal terkonyol yang pernahku dengar." Kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek.

"Inilah kebenaran. Cara hidup mempertaruhakan semuanya demi dunia shinobi dan juga kau. Hanya empat orang yang mengetahui kebenaran itu. Yaitu, Danzo, Hokage ke tiga, penasehat Homura dan Koharu. Karena Hokage ke tiga telah wafat, hanya tiga orang saja yang mengetahui rahasia ini, dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa soal rahasia menerikan ini. Kebenaran Itachi akan hilang selamanya. Malam itu ia memang membantai seluruh clannya, dan pergi dari konoha. Tapi itu misi dari Konoha. Membicarakan Itachi, kita harus kembali ke masa berdirinya Konoha. Dulu banyak pertarunagn antar saudara, negara terus saling memperluas wilayahnya. Ada dua clan terkuat yang sering di sewa untuk perang, yaitu clan Uchiha dan clan Senju. Aku teus mencari kekuatan hingga mengorbankan orang-orang sekitarku. Hingga akhirnya aku bertarung dengan pimpinan calan Senju. Lelaki yang di horamati seluruh shinobi. Senju dan Uchiha tidak pernah bisa bersatu. Tak lama kemudian Konoha membentuk aliansi, dengan begitu dunia shinobi menjadi damai. Hingga Hashirama Sunju menjadi hokage. Aku yang memutuskan untuk menentang, di hianati anak buahku dan akhirnya aku pergi dari desa. Aku menjadi penantang desa Konoha. Tapi aku kalah. Untuk menghindari kejadian sepertiku lagi. Adik Hashirama Senju di angkat menjadi Hokage ke dua. Dan Uchiha di berikan kepercayaan sebagai pasukan keamanan Konoha. Tapi sebenarnya itu agar menjauhakan Uchiha dari pemerintahan. Lalu Uchiha hancur karena munculnya kyubi. Para petinggi Konoha mencurigai Uchiha karena dapat mengandalikan kyubi dengan kekuatan pupil. Tapi hanya hokage ke tiga yang tidak setuju dengan perlakuan terhadap Uchiha. Walau demikian para petinggi tidak percaya. Lalu Uchiha menyerahkan kudeta untuk menguasai desa. Dan petinggi Konoha mengirim mata-mata ke dalam clan Uciha, yaitu Itachi Uchiha. Fugaku adalah pimpinan kudeta, sedangkan Itachi dalah mata-mata dengan misi membunuh seluruh clan Uchiha. Akhirnya itachi mengambil keputusan untuk menutup sejarah clannya dengan tangannya sendiri. Bukan karena dendam, tapi demi kedamaian dunia shinobi. Hingga malam itu berlanjut. Malam saat ia harus menjalankan misinya. Tapi ia gagal melaksanakan misinya, karena ia tidak bisa membunuh adiknya. Ia sangat menghawatirkanmu." Jelasnya.

"Me-melindungi? Ia melindungiku? Kau bilang ia melindungiku? Huh! Bohong, kau pasti berbohong." tubuh Sasuke bergetar keras.

"Itulah kenyataan Sasuke." Kata Madara kemudian meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasuke terdiam, ia tak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Terbersit penyesalan yang sangat di dasar hatinya. Ingatannya melayang saat menyenangkan yang di lalui bersama kakak satu-satunya.

Sasuke's POV

Mengapa aku sebodoh ini? Aku terlalu terpaku dengan dendam bodohku. Akibat dendam ini pula mataku menjadi buta. Tidak bisa membedakan kebenaran dan kesalahan. Sasuke bodoh! Kau benar-benar bodoh! Oka-san, maafkan aku, seandainya aku mengetahui kebenaran ini lebih cepat, saat ini aku yakin kita masih bisa bersama. Aku sungguh-sungguh menyesal.

End of Sasuke's POV

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke tetap diam pada tempatnya semula tanpa ada perubahan. Kecuali pada keadaan tubuhnya. Di sekitar mata terlihat kantung mata yang menghitam, jejak air mata, mata yang memerah serta membengkak. Tubuhnya mulai mengurus. Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam menyesali perbuatanya. Tapi penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

"Makanlah, sudah beberapa hari kau seperti ini." Kata Madara sambil menyodorkan semangkok sup hangat.

"..."

Sasuke menatap Madara dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hah, tidak ada gunanya kau menyesalinya sekarang. Kakakmu telah tiada."

"..." Sasuke kembali terdiam.

"Fyuh~" Madara menghela nafas. Ia mulai merasa kesal berbicara sendiri seperti ini.

"Apakah tidak ada cara utuk membangkitkannya kembali?" kata Sasuke dengan suara parau dan berat.

"Membangkitkan kembali? Maksudmu membangkitkan itachi Uchiha?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Entahlah. Tapi ada suatu saat dimana kita dapat bertemu dan berbicara langung dengan sesorang yang telah meninggal."

Sasuke menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya terlihat lebih bersemangat di bandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Katakan! Katakan padaku bagaimana caranya!" Sasuke mulai mendesak.

"Sabar. Aku sedang mencoba mengingatnya." Kata Madara sambil menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke mulai melepaskan cengkramannya pada baju Madara.

"Hem. Baiklah. Saat bulan purnama. Dimana hujan sedang turun, akan tetapi langit berbintang. Datanglah ke lembah akhir. Diam dan rasakan. Satukan dirimu dengan alam. Dan bila kau berhasil, Itachi Uchiha akan ada di depanmu saat itu juga. Tapi sangat susah mencari kemungkinan seperti itu, Sa.. Sasuke?" Sasuke sudah menghilang saat Madara selesai berbicara.

"Anak yang tidak bisa bersabar." Kata madara sambil tersenyum.

TBC.

Jiaaahhh~~~ maaf minaa. Ceritanya bener-bener aneh, jelek pake ngga mutu lagi.

Tapi kalu berkenan, mohon RNR untuk Fic aneh ini *memelas*


End file.
